russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunch Break continues to introduce fresh to the noontime viewing on IBC
July 1, 2012 Manila, Philippines - Noontime have never been the same since the sequestered TV station IBC-13 relaunched its favorite noontime show, Lunch Break. The show, which launched last July 10, 2010, is finally ready for relaunched with a new format last June 30, 2012. Today, Lunch Break makes noontime TV history nationwide celebrates 12th anniversary. For the noontime TV ratings of Eat Bulaga of GMA and It's Showtime of ABS-CBN, the show led by Andrei Felix, Bobby Yan and Chubi del Rosario are two of the country’s premier noontime show hosts offers more than just the typical singing and dancing, also with new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. It has grand prizes such as houses and lots and cars but plenty of easy, little games with lots of cash prizes brings unparalleled fun, amusing games and loads of exciting prizes via its newest and much-anticipated noontime show Lunch Break innovative blend of contest, games, musical performances and superd hosting with the lunchtime at the IBC Live Studio 3 canteen in Broadcast City.. The number 1 spot in the run for the highest-rating noontime show in the Philippines is currently being held by Eat Bulaga! aired over GMA Channel 7 and It's Showtime! aired over ABS-CBN Channel 2. It is considered as the longest-running noontime show in Asia and undisputed number 1 in the Philippines. According to IBC Board of Directors, the 2.5 hour show setting Lunch Break ''apart is the innovative games and more segments continues to make live studio audience with song and dance numbers for Filipinos here and abroad. The noontime show will be directed by Danny Caparas. ''Lunch Break is slated for a noontime slot, with the counterparts this show promises to serve a more fun of buffet of treats for everyone. Instead of your run-of-the-mill musical variety program, Lunch Break takes the elements of variety show, game show and comedy gag show. Along with Sam Y.G., Fred Lo, Achie Lim, Jerold Napoles, Chienna Filomeno, Luke Jickain, Miel Abong and Kert Montante as they treat you to a one-of-a-kind noontime extravaganza for the lunch. Even advertisers would like to see some values in the shows where their products are being advertised. IBC-13 previous noontime show are Noontime Showtime, Alas Dose sa Trese and Chowtime Na! as the noontime programming. Lito Ocampo Cruz, the vice-president of IBC, admitted that it took a while to cook the show’s buffet of new treats for our daily noontime entertainment. Lunch Break offers something different from the noontime fare of current daily noontime rivals, GMA Network’s Eat Bulaga! and ABS-CBN’s It's Showtime!. In addition to our regular contestants, we will have celebrity guest players, live bands and local and international performers gracing our show as well. Though these relay and translator TV station: TV-13 Cebu, TV-12 Bacolod, TV-12 Iloilo, TV-13 Zamboanga, TV-13 Davao, TV-5 Butuan, TV-10 General Santos, TV-10 Cagayan de Oro, TV-13 Baguio, TV-7 Legaspi, TV-13 Ozamis, TV-2 Dumaguete, TV-13 Laoag,TV-13 Pagadian, TV-5 Tuguegarao, TV-13 Puerto Princesa, TV-12 Tacloban, TV-2 Roxas, TV-7 Basey, Samar, TV-13 Naga and TV-2 Cotabato. Within extravagant opening sequence with Lunch Break host singing and dancing ever produced at the same time. After the opening number, the show’s dance competition like Sayaw Kabataan as the first production number after opening theme have helped contribute a solid 13% SHR on NUTAM for the show. The segment where Ryan Agoncillo as the first hosting and a group of young contestants in the three rounds, the most points in the end will win and advance to weekly, monthly, and so forth before commercial breaks with hosting Joy Viado and Ryan Agoncillo is one of the most watched segments of the show. Weekday 15-minute talent search contest Singing Teenadyer is another consistent top choice for the singing contest with prize will participated in by young students like the singing stars with host Andrei and Regine among viewers with 15% SHR on NUTAM. More game segments like Lets to the Grocery with Nicole Anderson and Miel and Kent for 9%, Test Screan with Chubi for 14% and Olympic Quiz Mo! for sports game with Andrei and Bobby for 17% all of these SHR on NUTAM. Even the new commercial spoof Mondus Alumni, which was just the advertiser parodies with spoof ads averages 12% SHR on NUTAM. Aside from the fun and games, viewers should also tune in for the live musical performances and entertaining sketches from celebrity guests. Meanwhile, for its anniversary month, Lunch Break launched the Tanghali SMS promo where cash and house-and-lot packages will be given away. To register in the SMS promo, text LUNCH BREAK to 8888 for Globe, Touch Mobile and Sun Cellular subscribers. Upon registration, viewers can start sending as many anniversary greetings for Lunch Break. Text LUNCH BREAK and send to 8888 the more entries sent, the more chances of winning. As LB Jeepney with a new mobile studio place right inside a 30-foot-long jeepney promises a rewarding journey where no passenger goes home empty-handed can play the game inside the mobile studio. The game features the newly formed Lunch Break gang headlined by stars Julia Montes, Jai and Joj Agpangan, KC Montero, Janella Salvador, Neil Coleta, Ashley Rivera, Maxene Magalona and Giuliano, and Chinatown TV host Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Wendelyn Ty and RJ Valentin. Stay tuned to Lunch Break (Monday to Saturday 12:00 nn) and IBC-13 for other details of the ongoing promo.